Smiley Mafia II
| image = | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = EDM | link = [ ] | size = Players (Large/Small) | startdate = | winningfaction = | roster = #, player | first = | last = | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by EDM based on her own idea. It began on month day, year and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). TO DO: Initializing *1. Add game to Era category, found at bottom of any game page in the appropriate era. *2. Click on yellow link in the newly edited Era category to bring up box to create new page. *3. Add categories to new game page for current Era, games, helpneeded, and also hybrid if it is a hybrid game (no standard good/bad factions). This is easiest to do before switching editor to while editor is in Visual mode. *4. Switch editor to Source mode and copy our basic game template from Blank Game (open the empty game template, click on edit and copy everything from it to the new game page you are making). Close the template page and save the new game page. Game in progress *5. Add game to Master List of Games & Players Master list. *6. Add game picture *7. Edit game info box and completed all info except MVP and end of game roster and winning faction (link to game page, host, starting roster). *8. For any new players, create a new page for them, empty player page is here Blank Player *9. Edit top section of game page with host and design info and game start date. *10. Add all game rules. *11. Add role info and color each faction with its faction color. *12. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *13. Update end of game roster for killed/lynched players showing the day or night the player died. May add role info if the host reveals it. *14. Fill out First to die section of game info box. End of game. *15. Finalize the end of game roster. *16. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *17. Add Host's summary if any. *18. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *19. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP Work on other pages *20. Update all player records to add this game. *21. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *22. Update Master List for Host, First to die, MVP *23. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *24. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics Rules *All WinCons = Be the last faction standing *Roll of Dice action: *#Trap night *#Spy to find role *#Redirect *#Block *#Save *#Any of the above *One role will have the extra ability to be unlynchable...but identity will not be known... *RID guess is unaffected only by redirects.... *Spy can be redirected. In that case, the spy will not be informed, but it'll show up in the posts... *Acting on self is not allowed...except to kill or save yourself, if you want... *Spy unaffected by kill....unless the spy dies... *I'll be posting only kills, saves and traps...... *Trapped player can be voted off..... *In case of a tie, no one gets lynched. *no roles will be revealed, got it? outing selves not allowed unless there are (< or =) 8 players in the game... *In the event of death, all ghosts MUST report to the Ghost BTSC...Ghosts will have the right to decide the way in which a colour will die/get lynched, & will also be allowed to write the post if they so wish...stuff in your ideas, no problem... *Duration of Night=Day= 24 hours. In case of me being late in posting, extra time will be given accordingly... *If you sign up for the game & are going to be inactive, please tell me in advance; I would prefer full cooperation in this game... * IMPORTANT: This is a game; People will be civilized backstabbers in this game; I will NOT tolerate irrational RL behaviour towards each other...personal problems & vengeance is not an excuse to act like a jerk in the game...however, if you are dead, feel free to use the Ghost BTSC to rant out your anger at anyone (including me) in the duration of this game...Act as crazy as you want, but don't act on your grudges here...unless i say so... * Finally, ENJOY IT!!! Role Description Goodies * - RID guess - if guess is right, has the ability to change target, if she so wishes... * - redirect vote * - block * - vote manip (increase a person's vote by 1, or 2 , but cannot make it 0) * - redirect * - role spy (can send a message to ONE role of the goodie faction only ONCE in the entire game, via the host...RID or FID is not necessary) * - trap (only night) * - roll of dice * - kill * - save (not same person twice in a row) Baddies * - block * - redirect * - RID guess * - trap (night & day) Indies * - trap night, vote manip in day (changes person's vote to x0 or x2) * - kill or spy, but not same action twice in a row... Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 7 Category:HelpNeeded